Delicate Scarborough
by katriellejs
Summary: The Behavioral Analysis Unit are heading over to Scarborough, Maine to investigate a series of abduction-murders. A girl had just gotten kidnapped before the BAU headed out. Will they be able to save her? Will they be able to put this serial murderer away? Disclaimer: Some religious conflict between the UnSub and victims.


Prologue:

The unit of six was on the luxury plane that was designated for their out-of-state investigations. The suede leather seats and the comfortable chairs suggested a nice and pleasant ride, but that was never the case. Everytime the BAU had ever been on this plane they were always discussing murders or rapes or bombings. They had just gotten the call three hours ago about the serial abduction-murders in Scarborough, Maine. Agent Gideon had a contemplative visage, he was upset at first (and probably still was) about the fact that they got notified so late in the 'game'. Normally the Behavioral Analysis Unit were called after two or more people have been targeted by the UnSub. When Reiley Mason had been found murdered in a river local to her suburban home, they were finally called in to investigate. Apparently, the police of Scarborough thought that they ought to try and work out the 'mystery' themselves. Finally, the mayor said that enough was enough and that this needed to end. The BAU thought that they should have been notified at first, when no police could track down the UnSub. Agents Gideon, Hotchner, Morgan, Reid, Greenaway, and Jareau were currently overviewing the case.

"The first victim was Zoe Bennel, twenty, who worked at Mcdonalds. She, like the other two victims, was taken from her bed one night and then found three to four days later in a river local to her home." JJ informed the team. The unit collectively had their 'Agent-Mode' face on. "Second victim, Levi Summerfield who was eighteen, a senior in Beckley's Private School. He was also cousins maternally with the girl who had gotten abducted last night, Eidel Swidler. The third victim, and the youngest so far, Reiley Mason. She had just turned fifteen years of age and went to the local public high school."

Hotch then took up the train of thought. "Eidel Swidler also went to Beckley's with her cousin, Levi, she is seventeen and a junior." You could hear the distaste in his voice. He absolutely detested when children were killed, but then again, that was the reason for them flying to Maine. "All victims had a cross burned onto their forehead and had ligature marks on their wrists and ankles. There are strangulation bruises around the throats but the cause of death was not asphyxiation but a single stab to the right temple."

Gideon chose then to speak up, "Probably means that the UnSub either believes that the victim's religious beliefs are incorrect and wanted to brand them with his beliefs or humiliate them with beliefs that are theirs but that he doesn't agree with." The same questions were running about in the agents' heads. _What was the motive? What do the victims have in common?_

"There is no sign of sexual encounter so I believe that these murders are the project of hate or religious intolerance. All families reported that they found their child's beds empty the morning after they each were abducted." provided Spencer Reid. Once the team arrived in Scarborough, Maine they were to head over to the local police station and set up for the investigation.

Derek Morgan leaned back into a leather seat, he contemplated the case. Was the asphyxia that each victim subjected to just a comparatively mild torture before the UnSub actually ended their lives. He was willing to bet that these kids were still alive when the cross was branded into their foreheads.

Aaron Hotchner stood up and started passing around the crime-scene photos of the three known victims.

"Zoe Bennel." Hotch said her name only and then passed the photos around the cabin of the plane. A rather thin girl with blonde hair was lying on the river-bank wearing mostly black and red. You could see the cross on her forehead clear as day and most of the blood had washed off of her head where she had gotten stabbed. Her three day old eyeliner was running down her face. Elle Greenaway inquired why they were wearing day clothes rather that the night ones they would have been wearing if they were sleeping. It was answered that the UnSub may have made them get dress for reasons unknown.

"Levi Summerfield." Again the pictures were passed around. This was the only boy, but since there was no sexual evidence on any of the murdered it could be just a coincidence that there were more girls than boys. Maybe not. Levi looked like a nice kid. He had dark brown hair and a Tarantino shirt on. Even though his face was slack, you could still see a pained look upon his face.

"Reiley Mason." Reiley had short hair that was a light brown. She was the only one with that had her eyes open. They were a piercing blue. Reiley wore a simple dress that, of course, had been soaked with river water like all of the other victims. Her glassy, blue orbs held so much emotion that it was almost impossible to believe.

"Eidel Swidler is not dead yet. We _are_ going to save her." Hotch held up a picture of a seventeen year old girl with medium-length, dark brown hair in just jeans and a t-shirt. Eidel was in a room that closely resembled Reid's personal library. She had her arms thrown up above her head with her head tilted back. Behind her bookshelves were filled floor to ceiling. Eidel looked as if she were on a high. Maybe books are her high.

But leave it to Morgan to make a joke, "It looks like we have ourselves a female Reid to save." Spencer smiled a little but it wasn't really the time to enjoy themselves. They had a girl to save and a psychotic to imprison….


End file.
